


Best Date Ever

by ShyGuyTsukasa



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGuyTsukasa/pseuds/ShyGuyTsukasa
Summary: Rei is taking Nagisa on a date and he's going to make sure that it's the best date Nagisa has ever had.Main pairing: Reigisa / Side pairing: RinxOC
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Best Date Ever

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

Hikaru opened her eyes slowly and moved her head over to where her nightstand was. She lifted her arm and after 3 attempts, she managed to grab her cell phone properly. The person on the other line was still waiting for her to pick up. Didn't she turn her phone off last night? She lifted the flap and placed it on her ear, answering it.

"…Hello?" Hikaru said into the phone, mid yawn. She didn't bother to check her caller ID. The person on the other line was going to tell her who it was anyways.

 _"Good morning, Hikaru-senpai!"_ Came the voice on the other line.

Only one person called her that. She knew who it was immediately. "Hi Rei." She replied, yawning again.

_"I'm sorry to bother you but I have to ask you some questions."_

Hikaru glanced at the clock. "Rei, its 8am."

_"I know! And I'm sorry for that! I just have something to ask you."_

It must be important. "Okay, what is it?"

_"I want to know what Nagisa likes."_

And just like that, Hikaru was wide awake. She propped herself on her elbows and rubbed her eyes. "Explain."

_"I asked Nagisa on a date and he accepted. We're going out tomorrow and I just want to make sure that he has a great time. That's why I want to know everything that he likes and likes doing so I can be sure to make it the best date he's ever had. I want everything to be perfect."_

"Oh my god, Rei! That's the sweetest thing I ever heard!" Hikaru gushed.

Rei blushed on the other end. _"H-Hikaru-senpai…"_

Hikaru giggled but then blinked. "Why did you call me first though?"

_"Well, you two are cousins. So I thought that you might know him best."_

"Oh, well…we didn't really hang out much when we were kids." Hikaru replied. "I mean, we did go to different elementary schools and middle schools. I'll tell you what I know and then you could call Makoto, Haru and Rin."

Rei nodded. _"Okay."_

"Who're you talking to?" A voice came from the bed.

Hikaru almost jumped. "S-Sorry, am I to loud?"

Rin shook his head.

Rin was over at her house last night to watch a movie. It was getting late so Hikaru offered for him to stay the night and he gladly accepted.

"Just come back to bed soon, I miss having you in my arms." Rin blushed a bit after realizing what he said.

Hikaru smiled and kissed his cheek. "Okay." Then she focused her attention back to Rei. "Rei, you there? Sorry about that."

 _"It's okay."_ Rei said. _"I heard Rin-senpai's voice so I didn't say anything."_

"Okay, well I know that he hates peppers and onions."

_"I know that."_

"Oh….he likes strawberry shortcake, strawberry ice cream and anything sweet."

_"I know that too."_

"…He likes horror movies and thrill rides."

 _"…Okay! I didn't know that."_ Rei scribbled it down on a piece of paper.

Hikaru sighed of relief.

Rin suddenly reached out and grabbed the phone. "Oi, who's this?"

_"R-Rin-senpai?!"_

"….Nitori?" Rin tried.

_"…No it's Rei!"_

"Rei, what is it?"

_"I need to know what Nagisa's likes and dislikes are."_

Rin looked over at Hikaru and grinned. "Well Rei, it's about goddamn time, don't you think?"

Hikaru smacked his arm playfully.

 _"R-Rin-senpai!"_ Rei responded, all flustered.

Rin snickered. "Okay Rei, listen up and take this down because there is a lot of information I'm going to tell you about Nagisa."

Xxx

The next day, Rei waited in first of the amusement park where he was supposed to meet Nagisa. Rei had planned to arrive 30 minutes early so he could buy the tickets and then they'd be able to get in right away. But it was 2:05 and Nagisa was 5 minutes late. And that's where Rei started freaking out. Why was Nagisa 5 minutes late? Did he change his mind? Was it something that he had said to Nagisa? Rei was about to check his phone when he heard Nagisa's voice.

"Rei-chan!"

Rei looked up at the boy who was running to the meeting place.

Nagisa stopped in front of him and leaned forward. He put his hands on his legs and tried to catch his breath. "I'm…sorry…Rei-chan." He cleared his throat. "For being late." He added.

"No…worries." Rei told him, cool, calm and collected. He was screaming on the inside. _Oh my god, Nagisa-kun came. He's here, thank god._ "Let's go and have fun at the amusement park, shall we?" He smiled.

Nagisa stood up and faced Rei. "Okay!"

Xxx

After eating the lunch that Rei packed for them, they had decided to play games before going on the rides. Rei had made sure that Nagisa tried every single game. There was one game where Nagisa had won a butterfly plushie for Rei.

"Isn't it cute?!" Nagisa gushed. "I wanted to win the butterfly for you since that is your signature stroke!" He grinned.

Rei blushed a bit. "Yes, thank you." He held his butterfly plush in his arms. "Now I have to win you a plushie." He linked arms with Nagisa and lightly pulled him over to another game. "I'll win you the penguin." He pointed to a big penguin plushie that was hung on the side of the booth.

After many unsuccessful attempts, Rei had finally won the plushie for Nagisa.

Nagisa was really happy. He hugged the penguin plush. A blush crept up on his cheeks. "Thank you so so much, Rei-chan."

Seeing Nagisa blush and all happy had Reo blushing too. "Oh…you're welcome."

Nagisa took his hand. "Now come on, let's go on some rides!"

"Oh no." What was Rei getting himself into?

Xxx

It was finally their turn to ride the roller coaster. After they placed their bags and plushies on the floor, Nagisa and Rei were getting buckled into the ride. "Oh this is my favorite one!" Nagisa grinned as the kart slowly moved forward.

"Favorite?" Rei was already getting queasy.

"Ya! With all the flips, spins and we even go backwards!" Nagisa put his arms up in the air.

" _THE WHAT?!"_ The color disappeared from Rei's face.

And the kart started going down.

Xxx

The ride was only 30 seconds but Rei found that it lasted much longer. As soon as the ride ended, Rei rushed over to the nearest garbage can and threw up.

Nagisa grabbed his and Rei's things and rushed after Rei. He saw Rei throwing up and he frowned. "Rei-chan? Are you okay?"

Rei didn't want to respond. He was so embarrassed. Throwing up wasn't beautiful.

Nagisa sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rei sighed, lifted his head from the bin and grabbed his bottle of water from his bag. After chugging the rest of it and throwing the empty bottle in the recycling, he looked at Nagisa. "I just wanted you to have a good time, that's all."

Nagisa chuckled. "Oh Rei-chan, I always have a good time when I'm with you." He smiled happily.

Rei felt himself blushing. "W-Wha…" He was not expecting Nagisa to say that. He was getting all flustered. "W-Wha…"

Nagisa smiled and slowly walked up to Rei. He planted a kiss on his lips.

Rei's face got even redder but he kissed Nagisa back.

After a while, Nagisa pulled away. "I like you, Rei-chan. You don't have to do anything you feel uncomfortable doing for me, okay?"

Rei just nodded. "O-Okay."

Nagisa giggled. "You're so cute, Rei-chan."

"Nagisa-kun, stop it!" Then Rei blinked. "Wait, so it's okay that we don't watch that horror movie later?"

"You planned for us to see a horror movie?! Which one?" Nagisa asked, excitedly.

Rei paused. "Err…"

Nagisa shook his head. "We don't have to do that." He handed Rei his backpack and his butterfly plushie.

"So do you want to watch a comedy and eat strawberry short cake?" Rei asked him, taking his backpack and butterfly plushie.

Nagisa's eyes widened. "YES!"

And they left the amusement park.

Xxx

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and eating sweets. Nagisa had a great time and agreed to another date. And he was sure to tell his friends about his Best Date Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I got Nagisa's likes and dislikes from his wiki page.  
> I'm a big fan and I wanted to write some fluff~  
> That's one of my head cannons that Rei hates roller coasters and horror movies but does/watches them because Nagisa likes them!  
> Hope you liked this little mini Reigisa story XD


End file.
